


【狡宜】Light Out

by kanesilver



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blindfolds, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 體育老師狡x化學老師宜。課後的體育倉庫。
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Kudos: 7





	【狡宜】Light Out

青春少艾的少男少女興致高昂地談論著放學後的行程，誰跟誰曖昧開始談戀愛然後哪一班的班花又分手了云云，同學們離開校園的腳步聲特別輕快，飽含著終於擺脫一整天沉悶課業的亢奮，那是他們對於片刻自由短暫卻難能可貴的嚮往，伴隨著炎熱夏日從不厭倦的蝍蝍蟬嗚，隱隱約約傳到了上了鎖的體育倉庫裡。

該死的，他到底在幹嘛。

宜野座咬牙切齒地暗暗罵道，下了課後，作為化學老師的他理應是在實驗室裡準備下星期的教材，要不就在教員室裡批改作業，要不就——反正無論是身處校園的哪一方，都絕對不可能是現在眼睛被黑色布條蒙著，坐在體育倉庫老舊的墊子手還被繩子綁在背後的狀態。

「宜野老師，你可不能出爾反爾喔？」造成這一切荒唐畫面的始作俑者慢悠悠地說道，宜野座能感受到那人溫熱的氣息灑在耳邊，「這是上一次比賽你輸掉的懲罰。」

「嘖。」宜野座掙扎了一下，繩子摩擦手腕的觸感十分粗糙，他不難想像那裡的皮膚應該會變成通紅一片，他義正詞嚴地抗議，「狡嚙，我可沒答應過你這種過份的懲罰。」

狡嚙搖了搖頭——儘管他知道宜野座什麼也看不見，語帶可惜道，「抱歉，懲罰的意思就是...你沒有選擇的權力。」

宜野座在黑布下的眉毛緊緊皺著，狡嚙能從他緊繃的下顎線中讀到了那人節節攀升的怒氣，「這裡是學校，狡嚙你是不是瘋了——」

然而那稜角分明的線條和在昏暗燈光下顯得異常地蒼白柔軟的頸側只讓狡嚙聯想到了性感兩個字——他輕輕笑了笑，「有任何不滿...那就請宜野老師在下次比賽中嬴過我嘍。」

他的下一句抱怨被封在了狡嚙強烈的吻裡，宜野座的不滿被狡嚙全數吞嚥下去，毫不留情地侵入掃蕩他口腔的舌頭彷彿是意圖奪走他全部氧氣的武器，他來不及找回平穩的呼吸節奏，承受不住的涎液緩緩流下，濡濕了嘴角，宜野座的身體更深地陷進並不舒適的墊子裡，被禁錮的雙手以不太自然的姿勢堪堪按在了墊上，他摸到一片覆在表面細細的塵埃，模模糊糊地想道這下他的實驗袍應該會髒得亂七八糟了。

狡嚙帶著那個明顯意圖不軌的笑容把他從實驗室拉走的時候，他分明就不該跟著走的——不，歸根究底，當初會被他蒙騙參加那個幼稚至極的比賽就已經是天大的錯誤了。

「誰接吻先停下來就是輸家喔，」狡嚙眨眨眼睛，湛藍的眼眸流轉著狡猾的光芒，「輸的要接受懲罰。」

回想起來明明是傻氣到極點的遊戲，宜野座卻偏偏被勾起了旺盛的勝負欲——可惡，他真的太容易被狡嚙煽動了——反正那個無厘頭的鬥爭就在宜野座紅著臉喘著氣洩出一聲悶悶的呻吟之後就結束了，遊戲的發起人氣定神閒地舔舔唇，餘裕地調笑，「宜野，這樣就不行了？」

宜野座抹了抹嘴角，用眼角沾著櫻花粉色的雙眸瞪他，他在心裡腹誹，跟體育老師比這個本來就不公平吧，天天跟一群小鬼在操場裡跑的人肺活量一定比他好。

狡嚙把他緩緩放倒在厚實的體操墊上，宜野座並不習慣在視覺被剝奪的情況下再被人改變身體的位置，可狡嚙的動作卻是極致的溫柔，溫柔得彷似他是什麼易碎的珍寶。空氣的味道是潮濕暗晦的，是長年照不到日光的室內標誌性的氣味，在悶熱的氣息中狡嚙身上的味道顯得格外清爽，是薄荷沐浴液的香氣，混著一點尤加利葉的冰涼和澄清，狡嚙總習慣在下課後先到更衣間洗澡，說是不願意身上沾著像那些高中屁孩一樣黏膩的汗味，宜野座向來很喜歡那個帶著清新味道的狡嚙，新換上的衣服繚繞著的淡淡肥皂香也會讓他感到特別的安心。

但他從來都不會讓狡嚙知道這個事實——沒什麼特殊原因，只是單純不想看到那人得意而欠揍的臉而已。

狡嚙正一顆一顆解開他扣得一絲不苟的襯衣鈕釦，領帶被鬆開然後丟到一旁，逐漸坦露的肌膚接觸到潮熱的空氣泛起了一層薄汗，可狡嚙若有似無蹭過他胸膛和乳尖的指尖卻是真正讓他感到炙熱的存在，又有涼涼的金屬觸感突然碰到他的胸口，惹得宜野座一個激靈，他才察覺那大概是狡嚙習慣掛在身上的哨子。宜野座深呼吸了幾下，試圖穩住氣息——但顯然是失敗了，他難耐地扭著身軀想要逃離胸前像螞蟻攀爬刺刺麻麻的感覺，卻被狡嚙一把強勢地按住胯間往那人的方向拉了過去。

突如其來的跌墮感讓宜野座幾乎驚呼出聲，可狡嚙含住他乳頭的舉動卻讓他的叫聲扭了個彎，硬生生變成了一聲情色的呻吟。失去了視覺讓宜野座的其他感官被放大，敏感的乳頭被溫暖潮濕的舌頭舔弄，靈活地打著圈，鼻息灑落在胸前，漬漬的淫靡水聲迴盪於狹窄的房間，連帶著狡嚙惡劣的調戲一起撞進宜野座的耳膜，「這裡是學校，宜野老師小心不要叫得那麼大聲喔。」

狡、狡嚙你這個混蛋！

濕漉漉的吻來到平坦的腹部，留下了一道曖昧的綿長涎痕，宜野座聽到皮帶被解開發出了咣咣啷啷的聲響，笨拙地掉到地上，內褲被拉下，然後挺立的性器便彈了出來，狡嚙刻意吹了一聲口哨，「宜野老師，怎麼那麼興奮？」

「不、不要這樣叫我！」

宜野座難為情的責罵從喉嚨深處溢出，課後還留在學校的人並不少，宜野座——這個赤裸著被另一個男人壓在身下的宜野座與那些用著尊敬憧憬目光看著他的懵懂學生就只有一門之隔，狡嚙故意喚他老師，又再度提醒了他他們現在在做的事情是多麼背德又不被允許，身體彷彿被燃燒似的熾熱難耐，滾燙的血液湧上臉頰，宜野座鐵定他的臉龐必然紅得快要滴出血來，只能暗暗希望倉庫迷濛的照明與臉上的布條能把他的豔紅給掩蓋住。

狡嚙啾一聲吻在了性器的鈴口，是一個聽上去濕噠噠的輕吻，他張嘴含住了宜野座的勃起，溫度偏高的口腔包裹著興奮的部位，一種有如電流般酥麻又猛烈的刺激從接觸的地方直接竄上腦海，讓宜野座的腦袋瞬間化成一團亂麻，他下意識地想伸手，不知道是想推開還是把人拉得更緊，但他的手卻被牢牢綁住，宜野座只能在黑暗中胡亂地蹬著雙腿，大腿內側的皮膚摩挲著狡嚙刺刺的頭髮和運動外套的布料，他一時之間也分不清楚，這樣的舉動到底是在拒絕還是更類似於邀請。

他聽到狡嚙一邊含著他的物什一邊含糊地說著，大概還狡黠地笑了一下吧，「你也可以叫我狡嚙老師啊，我不介意。」

接著傳到耳朵的是窸窸窣窣的衣褲摩擦聲音，然後那人帶著暖意的手指混著冰涼的潤滑劑進入了他的身體，一節又一節地開托著緊緻的後穴，宜野座一瞬間連腳指頭都要踡縮起來，全身泛起了細密的雞皮疙瘩，他屏息著，心臟在一剎那幾乎失去了動力然後又飛快狂亂地跳動，他在像雷聲一樣轟然高鳴的心跳聲中聽見自己斷斷續續的罵聲，「你、你竟然連這種東西都準備好——」

狡嚙湊上來咬他的下唇，又安撫性地舔了一下，「不要管這些，專心。」

宜野座一想到狡嚙是怎樣在口袋裡放著潤滑劑跟安全套再若無其事地從職員室走過來，路上還一臉淡定地跟其他學生們打招呼的畫面就氣得恨不得把狡嚙咬碎在嘴邊，可狡嚙並沒有給予他這樣的力氣——接下來的刺激幾乎是同時發生的，狡嚙粗大的性器推進了他剛剛得到擴張的後穴，與平常不同在學校體育倉庫這種半公開場合讓宜野座更加緊張，進入的時候狡嚙耐足了性子，疼痛伴隨著被填滿的酸漲如浪潮一波一波地湧上，讓他的腦海混沌一片。

偏偏狡嚙在他耳邊低聲說了句，「宜野不喜歡躺在墊子上做吧，來，抱著我。」

狡嚙把他整個人拉起抱進懷裡，手上的束縛同一時間被鬆開，失去了背後的支點，狡嚙的身體就是宜野座此刻唯一可以依賴的支撐，重獲自由的雙手近乎反射一樣攀上了狡嚙的肩膀——明明自己已經如此狼狽不堪了那人的衣服還是一絲未亂，狡嚙有力的雙手托著他的臀部，又深深地往上挺了一下腰，尚在適應階段的宜野座被一下子狠狠地貫穿，為了不掉下來他只能把雙腿纏在狡嚙精壯的腰部上，在狡嚙猛烈的攻勢下，宜野座現在根本就完全無處可逃。

體重和引力的關係讓宜野座不自禁地擔心往下跌落，只能下意識地把狡嚙纏得更緊，那人的炙熱順著體位輕易就撞在了他最敏感的深處，最初的疼痛已經緩緩變成了一浪接一浪的快感，宜野座軟綿綿地被狡嚙凌空抱在懷裡，身體在狡嚙激烈的操幹之中搖搖欲墜，連帶著靈魂的碎片也在愛欲的天堂和地獄之間跌蕩，宜野座流下了晶瑩的淚痕，生理性的淚水把黑色布條染濕了一大片。

突然，一把不屬於他們的聲音傳來，宜野座嚇得呼吸一窒，下意識地夾緊了身體。

「嘶——」狡嚙倒抽了一口氣，耳語道，「宜野你是想要了我的命是不是——」

宜野座埋在狡嚙肩頭無聲地罵道，你才是害我差點沒命吧混帳！

「欸，怎麼體育倉庫在清潔中還鎖上了門啊，平時也不見得裡面有多乾淨，哪裡像有清潔過的樣子。」

「你管它啦，反正現在這顆籃球放不回去，先擺在教室吧，明天再來。」

宜野座屏著呼吸，一邊在心裡催促著那兩個學生快一點離開。

「好吧，那我們走吧。」

幸好少年很快就放棄，宜野座聽見他們的腳步與談話聲漸漸遠去，終於鬆了一口氣。

狡嚙惡劣地頂了一下，宜野座甚至能想像到那人的嘴角是如何勾著一個惡劣的弧度，「差點被發現了欸，宜野老師？」

宜野座想罵也罵不出口——他實在是沒那個力氣了，只能軟軟地在狡嚙肩上咬了一口，留下一個帶著濃濃控訴意味的咬痕。他常常以為自己已經到達了極限，可往往狡嚙都會用他熱烈如猛獸的攻勢把他一次又一次推向頂峰，明明是那麼令人舒心的肥皂香此刻也彷似危險的毒藥，輕易就讓宜野座麻痺了神經，頭暈目眩又不小心上了癮，他的臉早就佈滿縱橫交錯的淚痕，又一輪快速而帶有節奏的抽插，宜野座終於在咬著狡嚙肩膀的時候嗚咽著射了出來。

蒙著眼睛的布條被輕輕解開，一個溫柔的親吻印在眼簾，懸著淚珠的睫毛顫了好幾下，宜野座這才對上了狡嚙那雙在昏暗中的藍色眼眸——該死的晶瑩剔透。

狡嚙替他一件一件穿回衣服，臉上掛著滿足的笑容——宜野座實在是不明白在又暗又髒的體育倉庫裡做愛到底有什麼好高興的。他的白色實驗袍染了塵埃泛起了灰色的污跡，狡嚙的衣著儘管看上去整齊，但實際上也沾滿了各式各樣的水痕甚至白濁液體的痕跡。

宜野座瞇著眼睛，冷冷地道，「狡嚙老師，你完蛋了。」

狡嚙笑著，聞了聞身上的味道，「是啊，我完蛋了。」可臉上的表情卻是與說話內容截然相反的從容。

到了後來，每當狡嚙老師又像例行公事一樣在課後走到實驗室找埋頭在工作的宜野座老師一起回家時，嗅到了那人身上熟悉的肥皂香氣，宜野座便會紅著臉，然後毫不留情地罵罵咧咧把狡嚙趕出去。

於是，有一段時間學生們總是會看到狡嚙老師被呯的一聲關在了化學實驗室門外孤單隻影的場景，當然，這也是後話了。

END


End file.
